Moonlight Romance
by Serenity-sama
Summary: Jusst Read and find out!!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Moonlight  
Romance  
Part 1  
Loves told Loves  
lost!  
  
My name is Tsukino Serena Usagi. I am 17 and also known as  
Sailor Moon   
champion of love and justice. Cool Huh? well in two weeks is  
Travis's and my   
18 birthday, (Travis is my twin brother) we were adopted when  
we were three   
months old, well actually he was adopted 3 days before I was,  
and well we   
found each other before we were 15. Anyway that 's not  
important, now we are   
going to be 18 and my dad, (the real over-protective parent)  
says that the   
day after my birthday we are moving 3 hours away from Tokyo.  
So I can't be   
with Darien. He even says I can't stay in town until then,  
Travis and I are   
going to stay with Uncle Jake until then.  
  
"Dad I am not leaving Tokyo just because you don't want me  
to be with   
Darien!!!" Serena yelled at her father as she closed her  
Diary.  
  
"You will do as I say. Now go to your room and get packed you  
are leaving in   
the morning." Mr. Tsukino yelled back a little surprised that  
his daughter   
would talk back to him.  
  
Serena looked like she was about to cry. " I am not leaving  
Darien. I love   
him!!" Her words knocked her father backwards as he watched  
his Daughter run   
from the house.  
  
Serena ran faster and faster down the main street of Tokyo.  
Tears were   
running down her face so she could not see were she was going  
and bumped   
into people just as she had done in middle school. Suddenly  
she ran head   
on into someone running the opposite way. SLAM!!!! " Sorry.  
I'm so sorry I   
wasn't watching were I was going. I'm sorry....." Serena  
babbled and sobbed   
quietly in the middle of the sidewalk not getting up and not  
even looking at   
the person she had hit so rudely.  
  
"Serena?! SERENA what is wrong? why are you crying? Serena?!?  
Please look at   
me!!" Darien looked really worried normally Serena would be  
walling her head   
off after a fall like that but she was only sobbing silently  
on the ground,   
seeming not to have even noticed that the person she had  
bumped into was her   
boyfriend. Serena having not even noticed this gave Darien  
even more reason   
to worry.  
  
"Darien?!? Darien!!!" Serena slammed into him again and  
started to cry,   
refusing to even let him breath. " Darien....Oh Darien!!!"  
  
"Serena please tell me what is wrong.... And let me  
breathe.... but really   
what is wrong you act as if this is going to be the last time  
you see me?...   
hah? Serena?!?" Darien was taken back as Serena just started  
to cry even   
harder.  
  
"It will be!!!!!!" Serena and Darien went and sat down on a  
bench in a near   
by park were they could talk. As Serena started to tell him  
about her dad   
and how he was sending her to the mountains and about her  
birthday and her   
going away, Forever, Serena just got more upset over leaving  
him, her   
brother, and her friends.  
  
Darien was still a little confused. " wh.. why?" was all he  
could say. He   
could practically guess why her father would do something like  
that and he   
was not looking forward to her answer.  
  
" My dad..... My dad does not want..... Does not want me ....  
me to be....   
to be with ..... with..." Serena just could not say the last  
word.  
  
Darien knew full well what that last word would be but felt  
that Serena   
should get it out of her system. " With who Serena?"  
  
Not wanting to say it but knew that if Darien wanted her to  
say it she   
probably should. " With you Darien. My dad does not want me to  
be with   
you..... Wwwwwwwhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh  
hhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena just could not help it she  
screamed out her   
old cry that she was hurt and hurt deeply.  
  
"Serena lower the decibels and calm down. Nothing can separate  
us that   
easily. Don't worry we have proven that before. Now I will  
think of   
something! Okay? Stop crying." Darien said trying to reassure  
her, even   
though he had no idea how he was going to pull it off and keep  
them   
together, as Serena nodded, "Meanwhile let's enjoy this moment  
together!"   
Darien bent Serena's head back and kissed her. both savoring  
this moment as   
if it were going to be there last, and if they were not  
careful it would be.  
  
Suddenly behind them came a shout. thinking it was Chaos they  
turned around   
quickly " Get your hands off her you creep!" Mr. Tsukino came  
running up   
waving his fist at Darien. Darien shoved Serena behind him in  
order to keep   
her from getting hurt by her overly protective father and his  
rage. This of   
course made Mr. Tsukino very angry. " I said get your hands off  
her!!!"   
Darien just held Serena even closer, keeping her a little  
further away from   
her father. Suddenly, just as Mr. Tsukino was about to grab at  
Serena,   
screams could be heard from behind Serena and Darien. Darien  
and Serena,   
Darien not forgetting about Mr. Tsukino turned around only to  
see a youma.   
It was hideous, made of pure ice and fog.  
  
"Serena we have to go. Call th...." Darien never got to  
Finnish as an   
enraged and very frightened Mr. Tsukino stopped him.  
  
"You are not going any were with her young man. Now lets go  
Serena!" Mr.   
Tsukino just seemed to be getting madder by the minute. "Now!  
Serena!!"  
  
"No!!! Darien try and distract that youma, wile I call the  
Scouts." Serena   
yelled at her father, as she spook calmly to Darien. The only  
problem with   
this was that Mr. Tsukino didn't take no for an answer.  
  
"Now young lady or you are grounded...... what did you say?  
Sailor   
Scouts!!!!" Mr. Tsukino said surprised, then became very mad  
very quickly.   
"I said now and I don't care what you say you are going  
now!!!!"  
  
Serena look at Darien as if to tell him to do something and  
Darien   
understood perfectly. He grabbed Serena around the waist, "  
now Darien!!"  
  
"Anything my princes!!" And jumped away from Mr. Tsukino,  
using his   
abilities as tuxedo mask in his human form. Mr. Tsukino only  
looked on in   
surprise at what he had seen and heard. Also wondering why his  
daughter   
refused to listen to him and making it quite clear that she  
was not going to   
leave that boy without a fight.  
  
"Oh Serena you are just like your mother when she was your  
age... very, very   
stubborn!!" Mr. Tsukino said with a sigh as he left the park  
thinking that   
his daughter would return home latter and then she would get  
it. " I wonder   
what 'my Princess' means?"  
  
* * *  
  
"Moon Eternal Power" Serena yelled as she turned in to  
Eternal Sailor Moon.   
Darien took out a red rose and transformed in to tuxedo  
mask. Protector of   
the moon princess and prince of earth. "Mars, Mercury,  
Jupiter, Venus, come   
in. chaos has stroke again. I need help! we are on 34th and  
main. We also   
have an overprotective parent on the lose."  
  
"What are you talking about now meet ball head?" The loud  
voice of Rei the   
sailor of Mars called over the communicator.  
  
Tuxedo mask opened his black and gold lined communicator and  
answered for   
her "Her dad is literary of the bat and is after Serena and  
me."  
  
"What?!?" yelled Mina the sailor of Venus.  
  
"What was that about of the bat?" Lita the sailor of Jupiter  
asked.  
  
" Why is he like that? I am sure that there is a logical  
explanation to all   
this!?!" Ami (the smart one) the sailor of Mercury started.  
  
" Oh heck you heard him, now just get over here so we can  
waste that monster   
and then we can talk about my dad and his crazed ways. Now  
lets go!!!"   
Sailor Moon slimed her communicator shut as she jumped down  
the side of the   
building. Sailor Moon landed on the side walk were Mr. Tsukino  
had been   
standing. Tuxedo Mask landed beside her. "I am the pretty  
Sailor Suited   
Solder Sailor Moon. And in behalf of the moon I'll punish  
you."  
  
As Moon finished her speech the monster had already started to  
attack and it   
took a few of Mask's roses to fight it until Moon was  
finished. "Don't you   
get it that speeches only give them more time to attack. Now  
let's get this   
over with." Sailor Sol told his very annoyed sister. "Let's hit  
him with a   
combined Attack. Okay?"  
  
"Right. Moon Pink Beam......."  
  
"Sun Rays Celestial............."  
  
Then at the same time, "Light KISS!!!!!" the monster gathered  
the energy   
they had given to him and sent it back to them in spades. Sol  
barely missed   
being hit. Moon was not so lucky she took the energy head on.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Sailor moon screened as the energy engulfed  
her as she   
fell to the ground in pain. Tuxedo Mask cradled moon in his  
arms trying to   
wake her out of unconsciousness. Just as Sailor Moon was coming  
out of it the   
scouts arrived.  
  
Mars, after seeing how hurt moon was, was thrown into a  
friary fury. " Mars   
red fire HEAT!!" The youma who was not ready for an attack was  
weekend.  
  
"Jupiter electric SHOCK!!!!!" Jupiter yelled as bursts of  
electricity flung   
from her hands. Only this time the youma was ready for the  
attack and used   
his cold winds to send the attack back at Jupiter. Jupiter  
seeing the way   
thins were going jumped out of the way.  
  
"Okay listen up this thing needs full physical attacks to  
weaken it."   
Mercury said, "Sailor Sol it looks like it is up to you and  
maybe Venus to   
do the job. Sol you go first."  
  
"Okay!" Sailor Sol replied, "Your going to pay for hurting  
her. Solar Sun   
Sword SLASH!!!!" the sword went deep onto the youma, but it  
wasn't destroyed   
it was hardly even weakened. "Wow I used a full physical  
attack.  
  
"Now Sailor Moon, " Venus yelled  
  
"Okay. Moon Tiara Magic!!!" the discus whet slicing into the  
youma's arm she   
then pulled out her moon beam crescent wand, "Moon Therapy  
Kiss." Thousands   
of tiny moon beams gathered at the top of her wand as she  
world it around   
her head. As the energy became level with the youma the energy  
was released.   
The youma, who wasn't prepared for that double attack, was  
disintegrated on   
the spot. Sailor Moon, from utter exhaustion collapsed. The  
only thing   
keeping her from reaching the ground was Tuxedo Mask. And  
because of this   
exhaustion Sailor Moon de-transformed into Serena. A faint line  
of a crescent   
moon grazed her forehead, to faint to be seen.  
  
"Serena, Serena are you okay?" as Serena opened her eyes she  
saw the   
concerned face of her beloved Darien above her.  
  
"Oh... Darien.... What happen? The last thing I remember is  
using my moon   
beam wand and everything going black!" Serena looked at the  
others and   
at the sweet smile of Darien had on his face as he held her  
close to him.  
  
"You blanked out meet-ball head." Rei said in her usual  
manner. Not wanting   
to let it be known that she was concerned about her leader.  
  
"Yes, Serena you gave us quite a scare. you used too much  
energy and being   
that hurt you ended up using all of your energy." Ami  
explained. She had a   
way of explaining every situation they were in.  
  
"So meet-ball head what was that about an over protective  
parent on the   
loose?" Rei asked very interested in what had made Serena  
sound and look so   
upset over the communicator.  
  
"Well it's like this..." Serena took to telling what had  
happened. Switching   
on and off between Darien and her when she thought she  
couldn't go on with   
out crying. When they were finally finished, Serena added with  
tears in her   
eyes. "Darien said he was going to think of some thing to keep  
me hear but I   
don't know how he is going to do it!!!" Serena sobbed when she  
was finished.  
  
"Oh I think I know what I am going to do!!....But I am not  
going to tell   
you, Serena. That is going to be your birthday surprise.  
Okay?" Darien told   
her before she could ask what he had planned so they could  
stay together.   
"You should go home before you get into to much trouble  
Serena. I love you   
Serena" and with that he gave her a kiss and watched as Serena  
ran down the   
street towards her house, stumbling because of her weakened  
state.  
  
"Darien what 'are' you going to do to keep Serena here?" Lita  
asked a little   
worried. Not only because her friend would be leaving but also  
how were they   
going to defeat the youma's without her.  
  
"Like I said, you will have to wait until her birthday. But  
now we have to   
think about how we are going to fight without Serena and  
Travis." Darien   
smiling at the faces of the Scouts then frowning at his last  
words.  
  
"Why wry." Artemis' voice came up from behind them. " As long  
as they have   
their transformation lockets and swords they can teleport  
back."  
  
"Well that's solved now Travis, you and I need to talk to  
your uncle and   
plan the party. You girls and I will have to do the rest.  
Okay? " the girls   
nodded and Travis and Darien turned to leave, "Let's go and  
talk to your   
uncle." They started heading towards Travis' house.  
  
"Well lets hope that this plan works out." Lita said as she  
turned to leave.  
  
"Ya." Mina added in a soft depressed voice. "Hay does anyone  
won't to go   
shopping?"  
  
"Ya let's go it will be fun!" Rei said as she tried to lighten  
the air. "I   
think it would do us all some good!! You coming Ami?" Rei  
asked the blue   
headed girl.  
  
"Ya." Ami sighed, "I think that it would do us good. "Ami  
agreed as they   
walked away. "I'll call Serena later and see how it whet with  
her father!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Darien ? how do you plan on keeping my sister hear?" Travis  
asked truly   
bewildered at what his sister's boy friend and his half  
brother had in mind.  
  
"I plan on keeping her hear with this." Darien held up a small  
object and   
smiled At Travis' expression. "Do you think it will work? Will  
Serena   
actually go through with it, too?" Darien asked not really  
expecting an   
answer.  
  
"It will work, and Serena would rather die than not go through  
with it, you   
dolt. She loves you." Travis finished as they walked up the  
hill to his   
house. Darien smiling all the way. "now lets go tell my uncle  
so we can   
make this a real surprise party!"  
  
* * *  
  
Serena just keeper running until she got to the door of her  
house. As she   
opened it she knew that her father would not let her into her  
room without a   
screaming mach. Serena tip toed into the living room and up  
the stairs to   
her room. Serena closed the door behind her and breathed out a  
sigh of   
relief. "Luna? Luna were are you!" Serena whispered.  
  
"Over hear Serena.....Packing some of your things." A black  
cat answered   
back. "You know we really need to work on your organization  
skills. you are   
going to be queen someday you kno..... Serena come hear!!"  
Luna's expression   
had changed from that of a friend who was being a pest to that  
of utter   
horror. "Serena your crescent moon!!"  
  
"Ya, what about it?" Serena asked really confused. She was  
even more   
confused when Luna went to grab her bed side mirror. "What?  
Luna what are you   
doing?"  
  
"Serena look in the mirror."  
  
As Serena did this she added horror to her confused  
expression. "Luna how   
could this happen? Will my parents and Sammy see this? AND  
What does this   
mean?" Serena asked in bewildered wonder.  
  
"Serena, I don't know how this could happen and I don't think  
anyone other   
than the sailor senshi and Darien will be able to see it for  
now! who knows   
if it could be visible by the time you turn 18. And Serena, I  
think this   
means that you are turning into the princess. That means if  
this is   
happening to you then who knows what is happening to Travis  
and Darien?"   
Luna finished and looked into Serena's eyes. Serena looked  
like she was   
about to faint. And she would have if it were not for suddenly  
a noise from   
downstairs shook her out of the trance.  
  
"SERENA?!? Are you up there? SERENA!! Get down here right  
now!!!!!" Mr.   
Tsukino yelled.  
  
"Oh well I knew this would happen sooner or latter. Luna make  
sure you pack   
some things for you, there is no way I am leaving you here!!!"  
Serena told   
Luna as she headed out the door to go downstairs and face her  
father. On her   
way down she tried to strengthen herself *come on Serena  
you've faced Queen   
Beryl, Ann and Allen, The Wise man, Mistress 9, Galaxia, and  
Chaos, -well   
sort of- you can face your father too.* She went down and sat  
on the couch   
waiting for her father.  
  
"Young lady I will not go into your actions today concerning  
how you spoke   
to me but I will get into why, after I told you not to see  
that boy again   
and why you went and disobeyed me. Well why? Why were you with  
that man? WHY   
SERENA?!?" Mr. Tsukino was, when he was finished, was  
screaming at Serena.   
Serena on the other hand listen to her enraged father.  
  
Serena wanted to cry, she felt she should cry, but when she  
started to feel   
the tears in her eyes she wiped them away. Remembering that  
she was a   
princess and if she couldn't get through this without crying  
what type of a   
queen would she be. Serena regained her composure and stood  
up. If Mr.   
Tsukino was not a mad as he was he would have noticed that  
Serena had a   
regal air to her.  
  
Luna who had been watching from the stairs, gasped as she  
looked at her   
princess. Serena looked just like her mother Queen Serenity,  
and spoke to   
her father it was in a voice befitting the queen she was going  
to be.   
"Father I was with Darien because I love him and there is  
nothing you or   
anyone for that matter can do about it. Many have tried to  
separate us and   
all have failed. You can send me away for months, weeks, and  
even year.   
Darien will wait and so will I. There is nothing more  
that can be said   
on this matter. I have packing to do for my next two weeks and  
then we can   
discuss this matter!!" Serena lifted her head like the royalty  
she was and   
walked up the steps, only stopping to pick up Luna and even  
then she did not   
lose her royal appearance. Serena walked out of Mr. Tsukino's  
view and   
closed the door behind her.  
  
"I wonder what she meant when she said 'many have tried'? Oh  
well at least   
she is going to go with Jake and Travis for the next two  
weeks!!" Mr.   
Tsukino said, he seemed to be confused at his daughters  
behavior. For a few   
minuets that Serena had been talking to him, he thought he was  
looking at   
some princess.  
  
Back in Serena's room.  
  
"Serena! I.....you... you looked just like your mother Queen  
Serenity!!!"   
Luna told a now tearful Serena.  
  
"Really Luna? I still can't believe that I just did that. I  
actuary did   
something without crying and I did it as if I were the  
Princess again, and   
on top of that I even looked like my mother!!!" Serena said.  
She was exited   
that she had done something right and did it royally but she  
was also afraid   
of what this might mean. "Do you really think that I am  
turning into the   
Princess Luna?"  
  
"I do indeed Serena, and you are becoming Serenity again then  
the others   
should know." Luna said musingly.  
  
"Luna how are we going to do that? I can't call a meeting, dad  
won't let me   
out of the house." Serena said. Then it suddenly downed on her  
that she   
could.... "Oh ya. I can use the communicator can't I?" It  
wasn't really a   
question but Luna answered.  
  
"Yes Serena but lets wait until your done packing okay then  
you can call   
them!" Luna said and her happy expression that was given  
when she saw   
Serena look like her mother and the princess she was, quickly  
diminished as   
she saw how sad Serena was that she was leaving her friends  
and her   
boyfriend. " Look on the bright side you will be able to talk  
to Darien.!."  
  
"Ya I guess your right. well Lets finish packing. "Serena said  
as she and   
Luna finished packing.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile at Travis' house. Darien and Travis had finished  
explaining what   
Darien planned on doing. "So you see Uncle Jake. Serena and  
Darien really   
love each other and as you know Mr. Tsukino is moving his  
daughter just to   
keep her from marring him. So is it okay what we are  
planning?" Travis asked   
hopefully.  
  
"Well.......... Yes Travis it is. I really don't think Serena  
would decline   
but even if she did it would be okay!!" Uncle Jake replied.  
  
"Thank-you Mr. Johnson." Suddenly Darien' and Travis'  
watches beeped   
furiously. Travis said that Darien needed him to help with  
something and   
that if they thought of anything else for the party they would  
tell him.   
"Serena? What is it? Is it another attack? Serena??..... Is  
that your   
crescent moon?!?" Darien asked really worried about why she  
would have her   
crescent moon birth mark.  
  
"You two aren't in any better shape. Look in the mirror you  
are showing   
sings of changing and Travis has a hint of his kingdoms mark,  
too!!" As   
Serena finished the two boys looked in the mirror. "You are  
becoming the   
princes' and I am becoming the princess!!! Luna says by the  
time we turn 18   
we will all become the prince or princess of our own  
respective kingdoms and   
planets!!! Do you hear that Scouts?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yes Serena we did, but what do you mean when you said that  
we would change   
too?" Rei asked.  
  
"What I mean is, Do you remember that when we were the  
princesses that you,   
and Lita, had red and green hair to mach your elements. Same  
with Ami and   
Mina, But as far as I can remember you had the same hair color  
as you do   
now." Serena finished and looked at the images of the Scouts  
on her   
communicator. They looked at her as her crescent moon  
flickered and got   
more visible. " Oh my gosh. Rei, Mina, Lita, Ami, you all  
have hints of it   
in your hair!!" Each of the scouts looked in a mirror. Lita's  
hair had hints   
of a dark forest green. Ami had hints of the darkest sea blue.  
Mina had   
hints of the brightest gold. Rei had hints of the deepest  
crimson of a   
volcano. "Darien what are we going to do. If we 'are' turning  
into our   
royal selves then we are going to be in our royal attire and  
the scouts will   
be in their uniforms....... So Darien and Travis you need to  
talk to uncle   
Jake. Maybe we could have it that we are putting on a skit to  
entertain.   
Then if we are in our uniforms and royal attire then we don't  
have a   
problem. Darien, you and the Scouts need to talk to Uncle Jake  
and plan it   
before we leave. Travis and I can work out the details with  
him on the trip.   
We can still talk on the communicator and as has pointed out  
to me Travis   
and I Can teleport hear if we have trouble. Okay?"  
"Yes that will be fine Serena. Girls would you let me talk to  
Serena?"   
Darien asked the girls. They nodded and one by one their  
images disappeared.   
Through Darien's communicator, Serena could see Travis leave  
the room.   
"Serena My plan to keep you hear all relies on you!!"  
  
"But.. What is your plan?" Serena asked wanting to know what  
her love had in   
mind.  
  
"That is a secret my love, but I will come and visit you on  
your trip! You   
just call me on the communicator and tell me were you are and  
I will come to   
you at sunset. Okay?" Serena nodded with a smile. She was  
overly pleased and   
her crescent moon said it even better. As for a small moment  
it became just   
as bright and as visible as it had when she was the princess.  
then it went   
back to a soft glow as it became less visible. "Bye for now my  
love!!"   
Darien was just about to close his communicator when Serena  
stopped him.  
  
"Wait!! I want to tell you something!!!" Serena said as she  
started to   
explain about her 'talk' to her father and how Luna had said  
she looked like   
her mother. Darien was very pleased with her and was about to  
say so when a   
cry from down stairs of the Tsukino house stopped him.  
  
"Serena you had better not be on the phone. I am coming up  
there and it had   
better not be the phone." Mr. Tsukino yelled as he began  
climbing the   
stairs.  
  
"Ohhh....... Bye Darien...... Good bye my love!!" Serena said  
as she closed   
her communicator. Slowly enough to hear him say good bye.  
  
Mr. Tsukino stormed into her room. "Oh good. now young lady  
you are going in   
the morning. Now go to sleep. NOW!!!"  
  
Serena went and got ready for bed in her bunny printed  
pajamas. "Good night   
Luna. I sure hope Darien's Plan works, what ever it is!!"  
Serena finished as   
she pulled balk the covers. "Have we packed every thing we  
will need?"  
  
"Yes Serena, we have. We have all the clothes you will need  
for the   
mountains, your swim suit, and your bracelets and berets. We  
also have my   
cat basket!!" Luna told a now exhausted Serena. Two big fights  
with her dad.   
One fight with a mother, a crying jab and worrying about her  
boyfriend,   
added up to one tired girl.  
  
"Good. Let's go to sleep Luna. I am exhausted.!!" Serena said as  
she closed   
her eyes and went to sleep. She dreamed about what the plan  
might be and   
what being the princess again might be like.  
  
Luna closed her eyes to dream of the days to come and her  
princess.  
--------------------------------------------------------  
By. Princess Serena  
  
To be continued in....  
Part 2  
The Mountains and the Incredible Secret!  
  
Well that's it for part one. Oh I thought I would never get  
it this done.   
Oh well. In the next part Serena and Travis are off to the  
mountains! Will   
they become the prince and princess? Will they be called to  
fight? Will   
Darien actually come to visit Serena? And most important, will  
they be able   
to keep their identities secret from Uncle Jake? Find out the  
answer to   
these and many more questions in part two the Mountains and  
the Incredible   
Secret!  
This is my third fanfic and I still haven't got any mail.  
Soooo please   
write to me and tell me what you think. At:  
sailor_moon65@hotmail.com .   
also if you what to know the story that led up to this one, it  
was Sailor   
moon universal written by Jendra. I will post her site in part  
2. I really   
recommend that you reed it. But Please I need some feed back  
so write to   
me at sailor_moon65@hotmail.com . Tell me what I did right or  
wrong.  
Tell next time. Love Princess Serena  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Hi this is Princess Serena I hav e to go realy fast. Here is Part two The   
seacret tell me what you think.  
Love Princess Serena.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moonlight Romance  
Part 2  
The Secret!  
  
  
"Serena You need to get up! Jake and Travis will be hear any minute and you   
need to get  
dressed!!" The sweet voice of Mrs. Tsukino came in the room followed by her   
presentce. She was  
shooked to discover Serena was siting on an already made bed petting Luna.   
"Serena is there  
something wrong? You usualy never get up this early on a satorday?!?"  
  
"Oh mom.... It's Really nothing. I just don't want to leave Darien!!" Serena   
said and begane to  
tell her mother what darien ment to her. Mrs. Tsukino listend to Serena, as   
her voice got  
sadder.  
  
"Oh Serena.. Don't wory! I will talk to your father, but I am afraid that   
you will have to go  
for the two weeks. Oh tell you what I will do. I will let you take whatever   
you want with you."  
Mrs. Tsukino smiled as her daughters eyes lightened up.  
  
"Really? Anything?!?" As Mrs. Tsukino nodded Serena piked up Luna, "Come on   
Luna, lets go to  
meet Travis. You are coming with me!!" Serena Piked up Luna and ran down   
stairs. Luna gave a  
large howl as they plummeted into Uncle Jake and Travis.  
  
Mrs. Tsukino came down and shook her head. "Serena you need to be more   
carfull."  
  
"Ya serena You big Dizt." Sammy's voice came from the family room.  
  
" Sammy yaou be quiet, you hear?" Mrs. Tsukino yelled at her 15 year old   
son. "Now Serena have a  
fun time and don't wory about a thing. Okay?"  
"Okay, thanx mom. hay Trav are we ready to go?" Serena asked as she helped   
take out her things.  
Luna followed an her heals.  
  
When they got outside they put thier things in the trunk and Serena and   
Travis got in the car.  
Then it happened, Thier waches beeped. They made shure that no one was   
wacheing and to see were  
thier parents were. The parents were in the house so Serena opped her   
communicator. "Whats up?"  
Serena wispered into her communicator as the scouts faces poped up.  
  
"Serena, Travis, we really need your help!! This mounster is the strongest   
one yet. We can  
weeken it but we can't destroy it without your...." Rei was cut off as she   
doged another fire  
Ice attack.  
  
"We will be right there." Serena said furious that Mars had been hit.  
  
"But you will have to give us some time to get away from our parents."   
Travis finnished.  
  
Travis and Serena got out of the car and headed inside. After telling their   
parents that they  
forgot that Rei was suposed to give them some good luck charms and they   
would be back within the  
hour. They ran down the street, within sight of the fight they stopped and   
ducked into a near by  
allyway. "Okay let's transphorm." Steping away from travis Serena called   
out, "Eturnal Moon  
POWER!!" Ribbens and weathers went fliying and surounded Serena untell   
Sailor Moon stood in her  
place.  
  
"Serena.. Sailor Moon should be gone for the next two weeks. So we should   
become the sailors of  
the sun. We should Duo!" Travis told his sister.  
  
"Well okay." Serena said as she detransphormed iand went to stand next to   
her brother. Together  
they lifted the 6 inch sword into the air and called out "Sun Sword Power   
DUO!!" as soon as they  
said this a bright light flashed so that it looked like there was a seconed   
sun. wonce the light  
returned to barable levels Sailor Sun and Sailor Sol stood were Serena and   
Travis had been.  
  
Sailor Sun started to run down the street fallowed by Sailor Sol. "We can't   
be gone for long if  
we don't whant them to be suspisus. Espesualy my father." Sailor Sun said as   
she ran to the  
fight in the park. As they ran a blak figure joined them.  
  
"Well it look like you haven't left yet my love!" Tuxedo Mask said as he ran   
beside Sailor Sun.  
"But what is with becoming sailor Sun?"  
  
In The fight a head of them they could see Venus and mars tring with all of   
there might to keep  
the yomma under controle. Sailor Sun turned slightly but never took her   
atention fully away from  
the fight going on in frount of them. "Well Sailor moon has left. But as you   
said I am still  
hear." Sailor sun stopped right in frount of the fighting. "Travis told me   
that Sailor Moon  
Should really be gone for the next two weeks . Pluss this gives us an   
advantege over Chaos  
because she has never seen Sailor sun before!" Just then Sailor sun Saw   
Sailor mars get shote  
down by the hidius monster with four heads. " Your going to pay for that.   
Nega Sleeze!"  
  
Sailor Sun rased her two index fingers into the air and spind them around   
her. As she moved her  
fingers a golden light seemed to trail them as flames burt forth, out of her   
fingers.  
"Golden..." Salior Sun screemed as her fingers ended back above her head.   
"Sunlight!!!!!!!" She  
yelled and brought her hand down.  
  
All the scouts could see was yellow flames surounded Sailor Sun. then gather   
at the top of her  
fingers and then in a motion almot too fast to be seen the flames lept from   
her fingers and  
impacted the monsters green chest.  
  
"Serena were did that come from!" "I did not know you could do that."  
"When..? Why..? How...?" Were some of the questions that were lunged at   
Sailor Sun as she  
detransformed.  
  
"Serena we had better get going or your mom will wounder what happend to you   
and me." Travis  
said as he motioned for her to hurry up and say goodbye.  
  
"Okay"  
  
"Serena... I just whanted you to know that I love you." Darien bent over and   
kissed her. "You  
take car of yourself" Darien and Serena kissed again. Then Travis and Serena   
headed back towards  
her house.  
  
high above tokyo in a balon craft chaos sat in her golden throun. " So what   
is the excuse this  
time for your failor metalia? I am growing tired of your incompetance."  
  
"There was a new scout and Sailor Moon didn't show up.' Metalia said hoping   
that this new  
information would calm her mistriss.  
  
"WHAT?? A new sailor, and Sailor Moon did not show up?" Chaos fummed. "This   
could spell our  
doom!" Chaos walked over to her black writing desk were a scrool sat in the   
middle. She opend it  
and began to read the words of a profocy that told the downfall of all evil.   
And To make the  
matter even worse, by a person Chaos thaght long dead. "We must strike now   
for I feel a danger  
in this scroll is coming. It will not be long before we face Princess   
Serenity and the full rath  
of the moon kingdom!!" She put down her scroll "We must act now!"  
  
Back on earth  
  
"Serena? Wait! What is your hurry?" Travis cried as he struggled to keep up   
with his siter *It  
is a wound why she could have ever been late for school at this pace* "Slow   
down!!"  
  
"Can't!! My dad said That..*Puff Puff* that he would be coming... *Puff*   
coming home befor we  
left." Serena Stopped at the frount gate alowing her brother to cheach up.   
"And if we are gone  
he might think that I was with Darien." They started to walk in when Serena   
stopped again.  
"haruta, murchur, what are you two doing hear?"  
  
"Well we were on our way to the race track.... Serena? What on earth??"   
Murchur asked bafled. "  
Is that you creasent moon??  
  
"Yes *shigh* *Why do the scouts reack like this?* We have to go but if you   
whant brefing you  
should go see artimis and the other scouts. Travis ans I are on are way tho   
the mountains as  
soon as my dad gets hear!!"  
  
"We most surtanly will go see the other scouts this could be seriuose   
princess... I mean  
Serena." Hurota reaplied " Good bye"  
  
Serena and Travis walked in to find that Serena's Father was not yet home   
*wow that was close* "  
So were are we going?" Serena asked Uncle Jake.  
  
"Well we are going to a little Vally that I know of. It has lots of caves   
and Caverns. It is  
even said there are ruens nere there that were once a buetiful palace."   
Uncle Jake Said. " You  
two, I think will have fun. Oh . Travis, are you bringing Apollo with you   
like Serena is  
bringing Luna?"  
  
  
"Yes Sir. if that is alright?" Travis asked hopefully.  
  
"Well yes Travis it is alright." Uncle Jake said as Mr. Tsukino enterd the   
Drive way. Mr.  
Tsukino looked like he was alittle remorsfull for how he had treated his   
daughter the night  
befor.  
  
"Well is every thing going alright? Is everybody readdy to go? " Mr. Tsukino   
ask. After his  
answer of a yes from Uncle Jake he turnned to Serena. "Serena I am Sory   
about last night..."  
  
*Oh is he going to say that I can still see darien oh please oh please*   
Serenas face totaly lit  
up. * oh please say I can!*  
  
"... But that still dose not mean that you can see that boy..um.. Darien.!."   
Mr. Tsukino said as  
Serenas face fell. "You have some fun ok.?."  
  
Serena nodded* Darnet!!* as she and Travis cralled into the back seet.  
"I will Dad! Don't Wory"  
  
Uncle Jake whent and sat in the frount seet after reasuring Mr. Tsukino that   
he would look after  
Serena. Jake close his door to the car and started the engen.  
  
On the way down the street Serena Saw Darien and opened her communicator and   
pressed the butten  
that said 'Earth' " Darien Hi!" Serena Said angsusly.  
  
"Serena what is wrong?" Darien asked very woried. Why else would Serena call   
him. *She counldn't  
have gotten to the mountains that fast!!*  
  
"Nothing silly! We are in the car right next to you. Look!!" Serena said   
just as Darien turnned  
to see Travis and Serena in the back seet of the car . " I just wanted to   
say Good Bye. We will  
be in the mountains in two hours. i will call you then and give you the   
information good enogh  
for you to teleport. Okay?"  
  
"Yes Serena. I will see you then. Good Bye my Princess." Darien said as the   
car turrned the  
corner and Serena closed her comunicator. Darien Closed his and made his way   
toward the temple  
and his meeting with the other girls to plan Serenas' And Travis' Birthday   
party.  
  
As the Car turned and Serena Closed her Communicator she began to injoy the   
senory as they left  
Tokyo. Apollo took one look at Serena and Travis and came down from his   
purch to get a better  
look. In a hussed voice he asked "Serena, Travis, did you know that your   
symbles are visible.  
Very visible." At this point he was interuptid by serena saying 'Yes!'   
Apollo continued "I would  
not be surprised if Mr. Jakson saw it tomorow!!" Serena After having said   
yes looked to luna  
with a horfied expresion wich only made her creasent even prighter.  
  
"Looks like we will have to tell Uncle Jake about us then." Travis said just   
as Uncle Jack  
turned around.  
  
"Tell me aboout what!" Uncle Jake said in good hummor. Then he took a look   
at there forheads.  
"What is going on hear?" He said loseing a bit of his hummor.  
  
"Well........." Travis started but was interupted by Serena.  
  
"We.... Umm.. We well..Umm.. We will tell you about us lator uncle jake...."   
She never got any  
farther.  
  
" About YOU!!" Uncle Jake said losing what he had left of his good hummor (   
he did not think  
this to be the least bit funny) "Tell me right NOW!!"  
  
Serena and Travis looked at each other in utter horror. Serena found her   
voice first but could  
only say one word...  
"Luna!??!!"  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well that is it for part 2. I realy did not think it would take me this long   
to type *Had the  
story done fo almost two mounths* *Hee Hee* well in part 3 the mountains we   
will find out what  
happens to Serena And Travis........... Woow woow woow we will have to wait   
for that becous in  
part 3 we are going to find out alittle about the person in the masterius   
profacy and about  
Serenas and travis' party in Part 3 Preparations. well see yu soon in part   
3 *if I ever get is typed. It has been done for nearly as lone as part two*   
*Hee Hee* Well see you then. Love  
Princess Serena.  
  
Next time look:  
for Part 3  
Preparations  
by Princess Serena  
  
  
______________________________________________________  
Get Your Private, Free Email at http://www.hotmail.com  
  
  
  



End file.
